Hauling of material from a surface mine has always posed a problem. Normally, trucks are used but the use of trucks leads to the construction of extensive roadways which results in minerals being left under the road. Furthermore, roads are expensive to build and maintain. Several systems have been proposed to eliminate the use of roads such as, for example, underspoil conveyors and underspoil truck haulage systems. Such systems are described in an article appearing in the publication "Coal Age", April 1976, pages 116-125. One problem, however, with both of the above systems is the extensive tunneling that must be constructed in order to support a pathway for trucks or a sheltered enclosure for a conveyor. Furthermore, such systems require ventilation since men and machines will be inside the tunnels. In the case of a truck of conveyor breakdown the entire passageway may be plugged for an extensive period of time necessitating the closure of the mine during that period of time.